La potion anticoagulante
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Que se passe t-il lorsque, à cause de la semaine de la paix organisée par Dumbledore, les membres des différentes maisons doivent collaborer afin de réaliser une potion ? Ecrit dans le cadre d'un défi du forum francophone.


Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : fanfiction net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/ (supprimer les espaces)

N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !

Il fallait placer les six mots mis en gras.

Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**La potion anticoagulante**

Le professeur Slughorn, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnante, ferma la porte de sa salle de classe. Les étudiants se turent aussitôt et répondirent au salut de leur enseignant. Chacun s'était installé à sa place habituelle : le trio de Gryffondor avec le seul Poufsouffle, les quatre Serdaigles ensemble tout comme les Serpentards.

D'un coup de baguette magique, une liste d'ingrédient apparut sur le tableau noir.

"Qui peut me dire la potion que nous allons étudier cette semaine ?" questionna l'adulte.

Une main se leva aussitôt, elle appartenait à une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année aux cheveux longs emmêlés. Des ricanements s'entendirent à la table de gauche, occupée par les serpentards. Le professeur lui sourit :

"Personne d'autre ne connaît la réponse ? Pas même toi, Harry ? Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Vous pouvez donner la réponse, miss Granger.

- Il s'agit de la potion anticoagulante, répondit l'adolescente.

- J'ajoute dix points à Gryffondor. Qui peux m'expliquer son utilité ?"

Hermione Granger releva sa main et fut derechef interrogée :

"Les médicomages l'utilisent pour lutter contre les maladies thrombo-embolique, telle que la phlébite qui est l'inflammation des veines. Elle doit être utilisée dans le mois suivant sa concoction, sinon il risque d'avoir des effets secondaires. Il ne faut pas la consommer en trop grande quantité, sinon nous risquons de faire des hémorragies.

- Félicitation miss Granger, j'accorde trente points supplémentaire à votre maison pour cette réponse exacte et complète. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous atteler à sa préparation comme ça nous pourrons tester ses réactions, lors du prochain cours."

Chacun commença à se rapprocher de son voisin de table mais le professeur les interrompit.

"Cette semaine, les cours vont se dérouler différemment de d'habitude. Dans le cadre de la semaine de la paix qu'organise, aimablement, notre cher directeur afin de diminuer les rivalités entre les différents maisons. Le ton sarcastique employé indiquait la joie qu'il éprouvait. Les binômes vont changer, ainsi, il jeta un œil à sa liste toute prête qui était près de son sac sur le bureau remplit de feuille. Alors, Terry Boot et Hermione Granger, Michael Corner et Ron Weasley, Ernie MacMillan et Théodore Nott, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Les deux derniers Serdaigles se retrouvaient avec les derniers Serpentards, mais peu de monde y fit attention.

Hermione était déjà en train de planifier mentalement tout ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, dans l'ordre chronologique, et ce dont elle allait charger Terry de réaliser si elle souhaitait réussir la potion. Une petite erreur et elle était ratée.

Ron, quant à lui, pestait contre son enseignant qui lui avait collé en coéquipier l'ancien petit ami de sa sœur avec qui, bien sûr, il ne s'entendait pas du tout. Cela aurait été trop simple s'il se serait retrouvé avec Ernie, Terry ou un autre Serdaigle. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'était pas avec un serpentard. Il revint sur Terre, et plus particulièrement dans les cachots de Poudlard, lorsqu'il entendit des chaises grincer sur le sol, signe que des personnes se levaient pour changer de place. Il vit son meilleur ami s'éloigner doucement vers la table des verts et argents... Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit poser ses affaires à coté de Drago Malefoy. Il vit aussi qu'Hermione était au coté de Terry Boot en face de Blaise Zabini qui occupait précédemment la place adjacente de Drago. Théodore Nott se mit, malgré lui, au coté d'Ernie MacMillan en face de lui, pendant que Michael Corner ouvrait son livre à la page contenant les informations. Ils se lancèrent un regard noir en ignorant que quelques mètres plus loin un brun et un blond faisait de même. Peu de monde était enchanté de son coéquipier.

Le professeur informa ses étudiants du fait qu'ils avaient encore trois heures pour réaliser la potion. Les feux furent allumés et les chaudrons posaient dessus. Les problèmes commencèrent.

Drago reprocha à Harry :

"Potter, et si tu te mettais au travail. Je ne compte pas faire cette potion seule !

- Je pourrais peut-être travailler, comme tu le dis si bien, si tu ne me prennais pas la bouteille que j'allais remplir de deux litres d'eau des mains pour faire ce que j'allais justement faire.

- Ah bon ! Je ne savais pas que monsieur le binoclard-qui-a-survécu avait l'intention de remuer son popotin afin de m'aider, ricana le blond.

- Nous devons travailler ensemble, alors tu te tais et chacun fait sa part sans adresser la parole à l'autre. Je suis déjà assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça de devoir être en binôme avec toi, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- Roh, il est de mauvaise humeur du coup il ne faut pas l'énerver. C'est qu'il ferait presque peur, se moqua le serpentard. Et qui me dis que tu vas faire correctement ce qui est écrit dans ton livre, qui d'ailleurs est très propre. Tu prends bien soin de tes affaires, Potter. En tout cas, je ne te laisserai pas rater ma potion, je me souviens très bien de ton niveau de l'année dernière. Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir de bonne note cette année, il y a quelque chose de louche là dessous". Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son professeur qui surveillait activement sa classe, en vu de prévenir tout débordement de situation. Chacun avait le droit de parler, mais dans le calme.

Ils se tournèrent le dos et Harry entreprit de couper en petit morceaux les racines d'asphodèles, ingrédient qu'il devait ajouter juste après que Drago ait inséré les orties séchées complètes. Celui-ci rala après la taille des racines, pas assez petite selon lui. Harry choisit de l'ignorer, ce n'était pas à cause de Malefoy qu'il allait avoir une mauvaise note. Il attrapa la grosse spatule qui servait à touiller et lui fit faire dix tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et **onze** dans celui inverse, comme l'avait indiqué le prince de sang mêlé. Drago se mit à hurler :

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, Potter ! Tu ne sais pas lire ? C'est bien écrit, pourtant, qu'il faut alterner dix tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre suivi de dix en sens inverse jusqu'au moment où la potion prend une couleur herbe.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous arrêter de crier ainsi, j'enlève cinq points à serpentard. Surtout que Monsieur Potter a dû suivre correctement les instructions, étant donné que la couleur est parfaite. Au lieu de surveiller les faits et gestes de votre coéquipier, préparez plutôt la prochaine instruction," s'exclama l'enseignant.

De mauvaise grâce, et en faisant mine de ne pas voir le sourire en coin de son partenaire, il attrapa son petit **scalpel** et se mit à enlever la coque des neuf scarabées. C'était une tâche très facétieuses car il fallait faire attention à ne pas transpercer le corps des petits animaux. Si cela arrivé, les insectes étaient inutilisables et, même, parfois nocifs. Et vu son état d'énervement, il en loupa deux, ce qui le rendit encore plus susceptible.

Tout en surveillant que des bulles ne se formaient pas sur le contour de la potion, Harry compta les douze pattes de **grenouilles** à ajouter juste après les scarabées, qui justement étaient prêts. Dès que les insectes et les amphibiens eurent rejoint les orties et les racines d'asphodèle. La potion prit une teinte blet, donnant la nausée. Cette fois, Drago s'accapara la spatule et fit les cinquante tours recommandés en suivant précisément son manuel.

Une explosion s'entendit un peu plus loin dans la classe. Ron venait de rater complètement sa potion :

"Qu'est ce que tu viens d'ajouter ? Rien de tel n'aurait dû se passer ! s'énerva le rouquin.

- Les pattes de grenouilles, comme c'est écrit, se justifia Michael.

- Et tu les as prit dans ce bocal ? Devant l'acquiescement, il continua : C'est noté crapaud, mets des lunettes si tu ne vois pas clair. Où as-tu vu inscrit grenouille là dedans !

- Ces deux produits se ressemblent. Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

- Monsieur Weasley et Corner, calmez-vous, intervint le professeur. Votre potion est ratée et vous savez pourquoi. Vous disputez comme des gamins de maternelles n'arrangera rien. Il vous reste deux heures pour refaire une potion convenable.

Ron et Michaël se jaugèrent du regard et finirent par se remettre au travail de mauvaise humeur et en ruminant contre leur partenaire.

De leur coté, Harry calculait la quantité de bile de tatou qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser pendant que Drago écrasait les crochets de serpents à l'aide de son petit marteau. Ceux-ci furent introduit en même temps qu'un béozard afin d'empêcher les réactions d'empoisonnement. La potion dût être tourné deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle avait maintenant une teinte ébène.

Une fois cela fait, le feu fut arrêté. Elle n'avait plus besoin de chauffer. Six minutes plus tard, les six millilitres de bile de tatou purent être ajoutées et rendre la potion violette après quatre tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Plus rien devait être additionné. Elle devait reposer cinquante quatre minutes, en étant remuée toutes les treize minutes pendant vingt-neuf secondes.

Pendant ce temps, un compte rendu personnel sur la méthode de fabrication put être écrit. Drago et Harry s'installèrent sur les chaises voisines et ne s'adressèrent aucun mot. Plus loin, Ron ajoutait les pattes de grenouilles dans sa potion, pendant qu'Hermione écrivait vivement son exposé sur son parchemin.

Heureusement que ce travail était individuel sinon des disputes auraient éclatées. Déjà que c'était difficile de remuer la potion toutes les treize minutes, il ne fallait pas en rajouter plus. Harry s'était levé la première fois automatiquement mais lorsqu'il vit que son coéquipier ne bougeait pas la seconde fois, il lui demanda de se lever, ce à quoi le blond répondit qu'il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Le brun commença à parler du partage des taches et Drago se leva d'un bond hargneux afin de remuer leur préparation. Il dut se calmer, car la potion avait été touillé trop rapidement et manqua de peu d'être ratée. La troisième fois qu'il fallut se mettre debout, le blond s'exclama méchamment : "Sa sainteté Potter veut-elle que je m'occupe de la potion encore cette fois ci, ou elle peut le faire", tout en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier. Harry répliqua que c'était à son tour et qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le cours prit finalement fin au grand soulagement de tous. La potion d'Harry et Drago, ainsi que celle d'Hermione et Terry, étaient parfaitement réussies avec leur couleur lilas. Celle de Ron et Michael était noir, il avaient dû avoir un problème de dosage. Le groupe de Blaise avait une substance huileuse. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait du chaudron d'Ernie et Théodore. Le soulagement fut de courte durée, car le professeur Slughorn annonça qu'il voulait deux rouleaux de parchemins, pour le prochain cours, sur les effets de cette potion, et celui-ci était à faire avec les groupes de travail du jour. Des protestations retentirent mais l'enseignant se montra ferme : ça se passerait comme cela et pas autrement.

Harry, qui **procrastinait** régulièrement ses devoirs, fut déçu lorsque Drago vint le voir, afin de prévoir la date de leur rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Cette fois ci, il ne pourrait pas recopier sur Hermione. Justement, aucun des deux avait quelque chose de prévu le soir même. Ils prévirent de se retrouver dans l'antre de Madame Pince dès la fin des cours. Ils espéraient avoir le temps de tout finir ce soir là.

Avant de partir, devant le manque de motivation de son partenaire, Drago posa un **ultimatum** : si Harry n'était pas là à l'heure, il rentrerait à son dortoir et il devrait faire le devoir seul, sans aucune aide. Harry pensa que leur professeur ne serait pas très satisfait de cela. Et de toute façon, il ne comptait pas être en retard car plus tôt ce devoir serait terminé, plus tôt il serait débarrassé de Malefoy.

Mais il n'était pas fou et demanda à Hermione et Ron de venir faire leur travail en même temps que lui. Hermione fût ravie de cette initiative, contrairement à Ron qui souhaitait attendre le repas en paressant dans le fauteuil de la salle commune tout en grignotant quelques chocogrenouilles. Terry et Michaël acceptèrent de faire leur travail le soir même, au grand soulagement du brun.

Tous se rendirent à la grande salle, afin de prendre un repas digne de ce nom, avant de subir les foudres de Severus Rogue durant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La sonnerie de fin de journée résonna comme une délivrance, mais aussi comme une torture. Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la bibliothèque. Ron râlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger à l'intérieur, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté pour gouter. Lui qui aimait **grignoter** habituellement, n'était jamais heureux lorsqu'il allait dans le domaine de madame Pince. Les regards d'Hermione et les gentilles moqueries d'Harry ne le firent pas taire, contrairement à la vue de Drago et Michaël qui lui fit pester contre leur professeur de potion et leur directeur.

Pour finir, tous les sixièmes années ayant suivi le cours du matin étaient réunis.

Par binôme, ils se répartirent les tâches. Drago, Terry et Michaël furent chargés de trouver des renseignements sur les pathologies thrombo-emboliques pendant que Harry, Hermione et Ron se renseignaient sur les effets de la potion.

Chacun se sépara dans les rayons afin de trouver le livre dont ils auraient besoin. Ils devaient faire preuve de vitesse, car les autres groupes avaient besoin des même bouquins. Une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré trois ou quatre livres qui paraissaient intéressant, ils s'installaient à table et commençaient à les feuilleter sous le regard intrigué et suspicieux de la gardienne.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'ils étaient assis en silence quand Ron souffla :

"Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que nous en avons à faire que lors du processus de la coagulation, la thromboplastine va agir sur la prothrombine en même temps que la vitamine K, pour que cette dernière se transforme en trombine qui va à son tour aider le fibrinogène à se métamorphoser en fibrine grâce au calcium ? La potion empêche la transformation de la prothrombine en trombine, et donc de toutes les étapes suivantes. Le principal est qu'elle restreigne la coagulation trop importante. On s'en fout du reste !

- Ronald Weasley, intervint Hermione, comment oses tu mépriser à un tel point le fonctionnement de notre corps ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que nous avons d'avoir un tel système si complexe. Le processus de coagulation que tu viens de citer entre régulièrement en jeu. Il intervint dès la moindre petite coupure que tu te fais.

- C'est bon, on a compris où tu voulais en venir, Hermione. Pas besoin de nous faire un discours pendant trois heures, coupa Harry. En plus, Pince nous surveille depuis tantôt. Si nous voulons pouvoir terminer ce travail ce soir, nous ne devons pas être virés de la bibliothèque."

Un ricanement s'entendit face au garçon qui venait de parler :

"Qu'est ce que tu trouves de drôle là dedans, Malefoy ? réplica t-il en lançant un regard noir au blond.

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétique tous les trois. Entre Weasel qui ne doit pas comprendre un seul mot dans tout ce qu'il vient de dire, et Granger qui se tait dès que tu le demandes.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, la fouine, se leva Ron. J'ai surement mieux compris que toi tout ça.

- Calmez vous ! ordonna Terry. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir revenir terminer ce devoir, ici, demain, parce que vous ne savez pas vous tenir convenablement.

- Terry ! s'insurgea le roux devant le manque de soutien dont faisait preuve le serdaigle à son égard.

- Vous êtes tous les deux en faute et Malefoy arrête tes ricanements.

- Tu crois que je vais t'écouter, Boot, tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville, répliqua le blond.

- Silence ! cria la bibliothécaire, ou sinon vous sortez tous d'ici."

Le calme revint aussitôt, sachant que la femme ne tolérerai aucun laxisme. Chacun se replongea dans ses livres, tout en prenant des notes. On entendait des soupirs de temps en temps. Seul Hermione semblait totalement plongée dans son travail. Si des mouches s'étaient immiscées dans la bibliothèque, on aurait pû les entendre voler durant plus d'une heure avec le silence régnant dans le lieu, uniquement rompu par le bruit des pages tournaient à rythme régulier et celui fait par les plumes qui emplissaient les parchemins d'encre.

Personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller la vitesse de progression de ses voisins. Un genre de rivalité entre les différentes maisons s'était installée.

Hermione fut la première à rompre le silence en demandant à Terry s'il avait terminé sa partie afin qu'ils puissent mettre en commun et ainsi choisir les passages qu'ils conserveraient et ceux qu'ils supprimeraient. Le garçon avait également fini. Les autres groupes suivirent leur exemple et il s'avéra que chacun pensait avoir récolté les principaux renseignements dont ils avaient besoin.

Chacun dut se mettre avec son partenaire de potion, ce qui enchanta que peu de monde. Ils commencèrent d'abord par lire les notes de leur coéquipier.

Michael reprocha à Ron de ne pas avoir assez simplifié sa partie, alors que Drago râlait sur le peu de renseignement noté par Harry qui en avait pourtant autant que le blond. Le brun exprima son désir de terminer rapidement le devoir. Afin de ne pas s'adresser la parole, chacun corrigea le travail de l'autre. Mais cela fut une mauvaise idée car Drago en profita pour raturer de nombreux passages en faisant des réflexions qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Harry finit par exploser et arracha son parchemin des mains de son coéquipier qui se mit à hurler. Madame Pince arriva à ce moment là, en maugréant contre les semaines de la paix d'Albus Dumbledore, les vira de son repère en compagnie de tout le groupe des sixièmes années qui protestaient vivement.

Harry s'éloigna rapidement en direction de sa salle commune, après avoir annoncé au serpentard que chacun finirait sa partie de son coté. Ils colleraient les deux parchemins ensemble juste avant le cours. Tant pis s'il y avait des répétitions et des points non abordés. Il n'oublia pas de préciser qu'il faudrait qu'il définisse plus les termes dont il parlait, car tout le monde ne connaissait pas la signification d'épistaxis ou d'embolie. Le blond argua qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser un dictionnaire pour savoir que l'épistaxis était un saignement de nez avant de partir à son tour.

Ron et Michaël, ne se supportant plus également, choisirent la même solution que leur camarade. Cela serait suffisant.

Hermione insista auprès de Terry pour se trouver une salle de classe vide où ils pouvaient terminer tranquillement leur travail. Quelques personnes telles que Ernie et Théodore les suivirent alors que d'autre se séparait comme Blaise et sa coéquipière.

Vivement que ce devoir de potion soit rendu pour apaiser les tensions. Ce n'était pas en les forçant à travailler ensemble que la paix aller revenir à Poudlard et hors des murs de l'école.

* * *

Aimé ? Détesté ? Review ?

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette . livejournal 3935 . html


End file.
